Vongala XIII
by Kamina The II
Summary: NO Summary


Kamina: I JUST HAD A EPIPHANY!

I Do Not Own Naruto,Hitman Reborn, nor OrganizationXII

Vongola XIII

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Rebirth of the Vongola Famiglia**

Naruto layed on a hospital that he usually hasted after being beaten up by the villagers for having the Kyuubi contained inside his body, "Well I see that you are awake," Kyuubi said. Naruto and Kyuubi have been talking to each other since Naruto was attacked by a mob when he was six years old.

_'How badly hurt am I?'_ Naruto thought.

**"Well I managed to heal the spot where you were stabbed on your left shoulder," **said the Kyuubi very angry with him before he disappeared from Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto recalled what happened to him before he got here, himself along with several others were trying to bring back friend Sasuke Uchiha back to the village to prevent her from joining with Orochimaru. What many didn't know was that Sasuke was actually a girl named Satsuki she didn't trust the village and didn't want to be made into breeding stock so with the third's help she made a henge to disguise herself as a boy while he had papers forged to disguise herself as Sasuke.

Satsuki eventually told Naruto of her secret when Naruto walked in on her back in wave when she was taking a shower. Naruto understood and promised to keep it a secret, Naruto even told her about the nine tailed fox and started to become something more. She had even become his first intentional kiss before she left the village.

Even though they had to face the Sound Ninjas along the way, then it was up to him to bring Satsuki back to the Village and as a promise to his crush Sakura.

_But I failed my promise to Sakura_, Naruto thought.

He never failed any of his promises before in his life which he felt worst. Satsuki was far stronger with the power of the cursed seal had gain him and even got away after being hit by his attack even when he was in the Kyuubi state. Suddenly a ninja appeared wearing a white animal mask on his face appeared in front of his bed.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You are to report to Lady Hokage's office after you get out of the Hospital" said the Falcon masked Anbu before disappearing.

He got dressed in his normal outfit which was a black undershirt and a orange jacket with orange pants and blue shinobi sandals. Naruto walked out of the hospital and on his way to the Hokage tower, "hey there grandma," Naruto cheerfully said when he entered the room. "Will you please stop calling me that!" shouted Tsunade in an angry tone.

"So what is it that you wanted to see me about?" asked Naruto, cheerfully.

He suddenly noticed that Tsunade had a sad look on her face that he never seen until it become hardens than stone. "Naruto, you are banished by the Civilian Council for failing to bring back Sasuke Uchiha" said Tsunade.

Naruto face turned into one of complete and utter disbelief at the news, he was banished by the Civilian council had decided to banish him for failing to bring back Sasuke. That wasn't fair, it wasn't right.

"But… grandma! Please give me another chance!" Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto, if you being seen in the fire Country again, you will be killed and I can't override this" said Tsunade.

Tsunade started crying in her office after Naruto left and started remembering how all this happened because of that damned council's fault.

**(Flash Back)**

After getting the report on the failed Sasuke retrieval mission, the council was in an uproar. The civilians and elders were blaming the failure on Naruto Uzumaki while the Clan heads and shinobi council where defending him. "That demon brat is the reason why we lost Uchiha-sama! I say we execute him as a warning to all of our ninja who fail important missions!" A merchant civilian said while the rest agree.

The clan heads, Tsume mostly were releasing murderous intent on these power hungry fools. "How dare you! That boy has done nothing but stay loyal to this village and just because he failed to bring back that _Uchiha_ you want to execute him!" She yells because she respects Naruto for his loyalty to the village that has scorned him since he was borm while Shibi nods.

"I see no logic in executing the boy for a failed mission. I agree with Tsume-san on this." Akemi Haruno snorted. "Like we care what you freaks think. That _boy_ is the reason why we lost the most powerful bloodline in our village." Shibi's hand twitched while Tsume snarled at the pink haired slut. "I'd rather be freak than a money hungry slut and if you insult me one more time Haruno I'll rip out your vocal chords." She said while flexing her claws to prove her point.

Shikaku decided to speak up. "Just because you can't tell the difference between the fox and the boy doesn't give you the right to execute him. For all we know it could result in the fox breaking free and continuing what it started thirteen years ago." The Nara stated. "What would the Yondaime think if he saw how you fools where dishonoring his last wish?" Inoichi asked.

"Who cares what he thinks. He's dead and it's because of that brat!" another civilian council member says. The arguing continued for fifteen minutes until Tsunade slammed her fist on the table. "Enough! Naruto will not be executed because he falls under my jurisdiction due to the fact that he's a ninja. You civilians have no say in the matter." The last Senju said.

"No but if the majority of us order his banishment then you can't do anything about it Hokage-sama." Danzo said with a smirk on his face as do the elders. Tsunade and the clan heads look at them in shock. "What?" she yelled.

"We should do a vote. Hands raised for Naruto Uzumaki's banishment?" Danzo asked. He, Koharu, Homaru, and the civilian council raise their hands. "Hands raised against the banishment?" Tsunade and the clan council raised their hands but frowned as they were out voted.

The others smirked as they finally got rid of the demon brat. " Naruto Uzumaki is banished from Konohagakure and Hi no kuni and if he's not out of the village or country in less than three days he'll be declared as a missing nin and killed on sight." The war hawk stated. Tsunade clenched her fists and growled but then smiled at them making them shiver.

"Fine. Naruto Uzumaki will be banished from fire country. Now as for the Uchiha, he will be put into the bingo book and will be declared as a b-ranked missing nin with a kill on sight order. And for compensation for his actions, his clan's treasures, scrolls, money, and property will be taken and split up upon the clan heads and his status as a clan member will be null and voided by order of the Godaime Hokage."

She said while inwardly smiling because she hated the Uchiha's. The clan heads smirked at her actions while the civilians went into an uproar demanding that she change her decision until she yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HAVE YOU ALL REMOVED FROM THE COUNCIL!" She roared as they all shutted up.

"You fools praise that traitor as if he was kami yet you treat the hero of this village like he was the devil reincarnated. My decision is final and this meeting is over. I have to go tell our hero that he's been banished by the very _people _and _village _he swore to protect." She said before walking out but then turns around to look at them. "You better pray that this doesn't come to bite us back in the ass because if it does, you have yourselves to blame."

**(Flash Back end)**

When Naruto left her office and turned the corner he ended up facing his crush and first love Sakura who had a hateful look on her face at him, that was filled with complete and utter loathing in her eyes

"Hey Sakura…"

"Leave me alone, you demon! You promised to bring Sasuke back to me but you didn't keep your promised to me!" Sakura shouted at him.

"But…"

"Save your excuses, you cursed demon! My mom was right about you, you are a demon! And Demon's always lie to people!" shout Sakura.

Something inside Naruto's heart had snapped, after hearing what Sakura said to him his fist flew and landed at her stomach causing her to fall and gasp from the sudden pain running through her body. Naruto then left a fallen Sakura as he casually walked away wondering why he even liked that stupid pink banshee in the first place. That punch was a symbol to a message to his heart, the symbol to the spot where Sakura was in his heat was dead and rotting on the inside.

"**So you finally punched that cursed Pink Banshee after what she had put you through to get her precious Sasuke, Kit**" said Kyuubi, interested.

Naruto looked as if tears were going to fall out of his eyes as he was running away from the village that hated him for his entire life to a nearby forest when it was about to rain. Naruto ran as fast as he could the rain started falling over an hour ago, the droplets falling on his face. Naruto eyes were red from the crying. He looked at the head band in his hand and placed it inside of his pocket as a reminder of the things that he failed to do.

Before he let he packed up some more smoke bombs and managed to get weapons that were actually in good condition unlike before where he was forced to buy damaged goods, right now he was just wandering around wandering where to go next when Kyuubi said **"Kit, we're being followed." **The fox warned while Naruto nodded. "I sense ten of them." He says as he pulls out a few smoke bombs out.

He then threw the smoke bombs to the ground and as they explode into a black smoke screen. Naruto took this as a opportunity and ran into the forest at top speed not even looking back.

**(Back in Konoha)**

Tsunade was sitting in her office drinking her sake while Shizune sighed. That's when Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke grinning. "Hey Tsunade how's it going?" He asked in a cheery voice. "Jiraiya please I'm not the mood to deal with you right now." She said while looking out the window. The toad sage looks at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong? Did the gaki switch your sake with toilet water again?" he asked and snickered at the memory. Tsunade looks up at him and glares. "No you idiot it's worse. The retrieval mission failed and those idiots on the council blamed him for it failing and they banished him." She cried and slammed the sake bottle on the desk.

Jiraiya gave her a look of shock. "I must've had something in my ear hime. Care to repeat that?" he asked again. "They banished him dammit! He's gone Jiraiya gone!" She yelled while tears fell from her face. "THEY WHAT? THOSE IDIOT'S! THOSE SHORT MINDED IGNORANT SELF CENTERED IDIOTS! DO THEY HAVE ANY IDEA WHO THEY JUST BANISHED?"

He yelled releasing murderous intent like no tomorrow. "Jiraiya" Tsunade started to say but then he glared at her. "Tsunade please, I don't want to hear it. Not now. Minato you stupid fool you should've let me or sensei seal the fox into your son." He growled and then left the office but not before slamming the door hard scaring Shizune and Tonton who was hiding behind the med nin.

"Well that went well." She mumbled. That was when Koharu and Homura walked in like they were in charge but Tsunade looked up at them with hate in her eyes. "If you've come here to tell me to take that traitor out of the bingo book then you better get out before I decide to use you two as my personal punching bags." She said in a dark tone and then cracked her knuckles.

They both gulp and then left in fear not wanting to face her wrath. "Damn vultures." She mutters and grabs her sake bottle and drinks out of it. Naruto was now at a shinobi store in a village in river country buying some more shinobi gear including weights and scrolls.

Jiraiya was pissed. No he was beyond pissed. He was no mad that if looks could kill, no one would be alive right now. He was so tempted to summoned Gamabunta and let him raze this village to the ground but couldn't. He went from pissed, to angry, to sad. He failed. He failed Minato and Kushina, and failed his Godson. To make it worse, he believed Sarutobi when he said he would make sure Naruto was taken care of. "I can't believe that I thought sensei would look after him. I'm such a fool. I never should've believed him. Some godfather I turned out to be. I'm sorry Minato, I failed."

**(With Naruto)**

After running into the forest he encountered one of the agents ready to strike he managed to doge the main blow but his arm was cut and managed to get a kunai into the stomach then kill him. Right now his clothes were filled with multiple scorch marks and cuts, his body was also littered with bruises and multiple cuts and a large gash on his arm that wouldn't heal because it was poisoned. He removed his jacket and stood back up and glared at the Root who where saying something about "mission accomplised" but he wouldn't let them take him.

* * *

**_(In the seal)_**

_Kyuubi was worried since her container was near death but he was still not running away despite the odds and the representation of him outside looked REALLY Damaged._

_"Naruto, Just run already!" She Yelled! "You are not battle ready and Danzo can NOT get ahold of you." She said and he knew it was the truth since if he got ahold of him who knows what might happen._

_...He just needed some help._

_However, Naruto didn't know that someone was waiting for that thought to be thought._

* * *

**_("With Figure")_**

**_The little baby smirked as he took aim and..._**

**_"BANG"_**

* * *

**("With the others")**

The bullet hit naruto straight in the forehead as the other looked shocked, one with unemotionaly and the other with worry.

As Naruto fell back to the floor He looked dead but...

In his head something else was happening.

* * *

_("In the seal")_

_While the root couldn't hear it, Kyuubi could and it worried her with all the thoughts..._

_but...all of the sudden..._

_Naruto's eyes Snapped open as he roared as flames spread across his body before stopping and revealing his new self._

_He now had a black coat with a black shirt underneath with a black hat while weilding Red metal gloves which held a gold red X with a silver ring with a grey X and blue background as his hair became more spiky and became brown._

_And once he looked up, the root couldn't help but shiver as his eyes now held uncontrollable rage...Especially once his first words were spoken in this form._

* * *

I'LL DEFEAT ALL OF YOU AS VONGOLA XIII WITH MY DYING WILL!

Look Out World...The Vongola XIII Was Born.


End file.
